Dark Desires
by foreverdreamingx
Summary: Christian Grey has everything he desires. But when it comes to owning Anastasia Steele, he still wants more.
1. Her Submission is Mine

**A/N: Good evening, everyone! This is a plot bunny that I have been developing for months, and although I wasn't quite ready to post the first chapter yet, it has become necessary to do so. A former friend has shared the idea with the writer who has been trolling me and my friends, and that writer had threatened to steal the idea and pass it off as her own.** **Anyways, enough of them! :P**

 **I'd like to give a big shout out and love to my girls, and the best friends a girl could ever ask for! UndercoverSquint, DiamondChild, and Stargazer93... You ladies are fucking amazing as hell, and I don't know what I'd do without you guys! You guys inspire me so much! I love you guys! :)**

 **Enjoy loves, see you at the bottom!**

* * *

 _ **Christian POV**_

 _ **January 2018**_

It's Friday afternoon, and I'm in my office at _Dark Desires_ , a club that I've owned a couple of years after I graduated from Harvard.

Business has always been my strong suit, and with being able to _run_ my own business, it gives me control of _all_ things.

 _Something that I want, need, crave for._

I've got bigger dreams than owning clubs and restaurants, and while my mother always supported me, it was my father who really disapproved of _what_ it is exactly that I do. He always wanted to me to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer, but _no way_ in hell was I going to do that.

I paved my _own_ path, and I've never been more satisfied.

As I'm sitting on some contracts that my manager, Luke Sawyer, has sent over, I glance over to my left, and a smile creeps up on my face.

My current submissive is kneeling with her head bowed down, palms facing up, and in nothing but that baby blue thong, I've purchased for her. Her brunette locks are cascading down her back. Usually, I'd like her hair to be in a bun, ponytail, or braided. But today, I wanted her hair down.

 _She looks absolutely stunning, and her submission arouses me.  
_

She's been kneeling here almost the whole afternoon and hasn't complained or spoken a word. _So obedient._ That's how I like them obedient, willing, and _wanting_ to be dominated. I'm a hard man to please, but she's done just that by her submission alone.

 _I think my girl deserves a treat._

"Kitten," I call for her, and her response arouses me even more.

"Yes, Master?" She purrs. Her voice is so _angelic_ , _soft, and warm like smooth honey._

"How are you feeling, kitten?" I'm not fucking _that_ cold-hearted, and I know she's been on her knees for quite awhile. Although, she knows her safewords, and she is fully aware that she could use them if needed.

"I'm fine, Master." She tells me without hesitation, and I smile at her response.

"I'm pleased. You may look at me, kitten." She looks up at me, and I can't help but take a look at her beautiful features. Her creamy, white, pale skin, long brunette locks, and powder blue eyes. Even with the lightest makeup, she's a genuine beauty.

Then again, I've always had beautiful submissives.

My tastes are eclectic, and as long as the submissive is willing to submit to me in every way with few or no hard limits, I will consider taking the submissive on.

Although, my kitten... She is different from the rest. There's _something_ about her, but I can't put my finger on it.

But what I do know is that she _is_ the first submissive that I've wanted to engage in _Total Power Exchange._

 _Even though I already own her, I want more of her._

 _I know what more she could possibly give, and I want it._

The problem is, she isn't willing or at least _not right now_.

She enjoys being _my_ submissive, that much I know.

And I've got to convince her some way, somehow.

Looking for a TPE submissive isn't easy, and there aren't a lot of submissives who are willing to do that. Also, I've never been _so_ possessive over a submissive, _ever._ But I know exactly what I like and who I would want to own.

 _She's it._

How many times have I had submissive try to offer me their submission, and I've had to decline? And it's been because of _her_. I _own_ her; her body belongs to _me_.

But the thing is, if she continues to refuse the arrangement I've been asking of her, then I'll have to try to let her go and move on. I know every single member of my club, so I've got many to choose from.

 _Even if I don't want to._

 _She's mine._

"Kitten, would you like a reward for being the good girl that you are?" A smile appears on her face, and she nods her head. _That won't do._

"I can't hear you, kitten. And you don't want me to ask you again." I say sternly. "I want you to purr for me."

"Yes, Master," she obliges.

I unbuckle my belt, unzip my trousers, kick them off, open my legs wide, and start to stroke my hard cock. There's no doubt in my mind that this is turning her on. I can hear her moan in delight of the sight I'm giving her, and I know she's ready and willing.

I pull her by the hair and position her face right in front of my cock. I see her lick her lips and bite her bottom lip in anticipation. _Yeah, I know what you want._ I slap my cock on her puckered lips a couple of times. "I want you to suck me off while I look over the rest of these contracts like the good girl that you are. I am aware that sucking my cock will make you very wet, but I don't want you to touch yourself. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master," she breathes.

"Suck my cock now."

I see her eying my cock hungrily, and she opens her mouth wide to take in my length. She begins to bob her head up and down on my cock, and I groan in pleasure. As she continues to suck, I start to look over the paperwork and pictures of the new members of the club. As I'm flipping through the contracts, I would occasionally glance down at my kitten who is beginning to touch herself as she's sucking my cock.

She probably thought I wouldn't notice with how consumed I was in my paperwork.

Little did she know…

 _Big mistake, that won't do._

"Stop," I command. She realizes I've been watching her, and she stops her movements.

"Were you touching yourself, kitten?" She doesn't speak; she just looks at me with those _guilty_ blue eyes.

 _She knows she's in trouble._

"I won't ask again. Were you touching yourself?"

"Ye-ye-yes, Master," she finally answers, but I see a hint of amusement in her eyes.

 _So, she wanted me to catch her._

 _She's not so clever._

I stand up from my chair and pull my pants up, and then I begin to clear the contracts off of my desk.

"I want you bent over my desk." She gets up from under my desk and bends her delectable body over it.

I go to the wall on my right, pick one of the paddles, then walk back to my desk where she awaits her punishment. As soon as I get to her body, I trail my fingers down her spine, and I feel goosebumps rise on her delicious skin.

"Do you know why you're being punished?"

"I was touching myself when I was only supposed to be sucking your dick, Master." I push two fingers into her tight little rosebud, and she whimpers in response.

"And are you supposed to be doing that?" At first, my administrations to her rosebud is all too slow, but I begin to pick up the pace.

"N-n-no, Master," she stutters, and I begin to ram my fingers into her ass harder.

"Not only that, but I know you were _very_ wet. I can see your pussy glisten with arousal." I admire her pussy, but it also infuriates me that she disobeyed me. "And who told you that you can _touch_ yourself, _pleasure_ yourself? All of that belongs to _me._ " I pump my fingers in and out of her, and I know she's close to an orgasm because she begins to thrash her legs around.

"Stay still," I hiss, and she immediately complies.

"I need to cum, Master. May I cum?"

"NO!" I grunt and really begin to fuck her ass with my fingers. As soon as I know she's close to coming, and I pull my fingers out. "You will not cum without my permission." She whimpers in response, and I know she's frustrated.

But she doesn't _deserve_ to cum, not after that little stunt.

"I'm going to give you twenty hits from this paddle, and you will count."

"Twenty, Master?" she whispers. "I don't deserve that."

 _Does she think I didn't hear that little comment?_

"Do you dare challenge me even more? I can make it _more_ if you continue to question me," I say harshly.

 _This is why I call her kitten. Because on the outside, she seems innocent and playful, but at any time, she pulls her claws out._

"No, Master. Twenty is fine. I'm sorry, Master," she whispers guilty.

"Good. I'm glad we agreed. But, I've decided to add five more since you _did_ decide to question me. When I say I'm doing something, I _will_ do it. I am your Master, and I will give you any punishment that I see _fit_ , and you should not question me." I explain, and she winces. "I want you to count with me."

I begin to bring the paddles down on her _sweet_ butt cheeks, and the first strike is always the best.

"One, Master." She whimpers not in pain, but in pleasure. _I can hear it in her voice._ I bring the paddle down once more, and she counts out loud. _She pleases me so much._ As I continue my administrations to her delectable ass, I'm pleased. She's taking it like a champ and _not_ being a smart mouth at the moment.

 _She's wet_.

I can see her arousal dripping out of her sweet pussy.

"What number are we at, kitten?" I take my hand and caress her now red as cherries bottom.

 _It's beautiful. A work of art._

"Twenty, Master," she exhales.

I know she needs to cum, and I will let her.

 _Once I'm done._

"Let's keep going then." After five more strokes of the paddle, I drop it down to the floor and kiss each of her butt cheeks. "You did well. You've pleased me immensely." I grab her hand and help her rise off of my desk.

"Thank you, Master." She blushes furiously at my words, and I give her a kiss on the cheek. "Do I still have no permission to cum, Master?" she asks, batting her eyelashes and trying to looking innocent.

"No, you do not. But perhaps later, if you behave. I have work to tend to. I want you to get dressed and grab us some drinks from the bar," I tell her as I put the paddle away.

"Yes, Master," she says as she begins to slip on the beautiful burgundy dress that makes her look sexy as sin.

I take a seat behind my desk once again, feeling empowered and in control as I begin my paperwork.

I hear the door open. "Excuse me, Ms. Steele?" She looks back at me with her beautiful, powder blue eyes and bites her plump bottom lip.

"Yes, Master?" she replies sweetly.

"You look lovely in that dress," I compliment her, and she blushes that delicious shade of red again.

"Thank you, Master," she says just as she's about to walk out of the door.

"We're finished with the scene, Ms. Steele. It's Mr. Grey to you." I wink, and she rolls her eyes and walks out of my office.

I growl, leaning back in my chair. She has the ability to push my buttons. O _ddly, it's one of the many things I like about_ her.

 _But, I'll never tell her that._ I close my eyes and ponder on how to get her to say _yes_ to my TPE agreement.

* * *

 **This is a totally different Christian and Ana that I've ever written. It's exciting! ;)**

 **I can't be sure about an updating schedule as of yet since I'm still working diligently on my other stories. But never fear, THIS story will continue! No worries about that ;)**

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


	2. His

**A/N:** **Good evening, everyone! I'm so overjoyed by the response I've gotten for this story! Seriously, you guys are the best! I apologize for the delay in updates for _all_ of my stories. RL has been pretty hectic with the grand opening of my new business coming up in just two weeks! So, thank you all for your patience and understanding!**

 **1) Something** _ **I'd like to address: I've made adjustments to the original work that was mapped out, so this story is entirely my own.**_

 **2) My amazing friend UndercoverSquint has created a group that I help her run called FSOG Writers' Support. It's a place where you can discuss whatever you'd like without fear of judgment! The group of ladies in there are freaking amazing! ****If you'd like to join as a writer or reader, come along! We'd love to have you! Please remember:** **Drama might be unavoidable, but troll-like behavior will _not_ be tolerated! Don't forget to answer the prompts and agree to the rules! See you in there :)**

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful ladies who have brought so much light into my life. I seriously don't know what I'd do without you ladies! Thank you will never be enough!**_

* * *

 _ **Anastasia POV**_

I walk out of Mr. Grey's office with a spring in my step. I've never been this content with a Dom, and I feel like he's different from the rest. Mr. Grey has been strict and temperamental, but he's taken care of my needs. I enjoy our time together, and at times, I never want it to end.

My only issue is that he wants me to become a TPE submissive. He already _has_ my submission, so I don't understand why he needs this extra step. We spend some time apart, but I'm at his beck and call before I go to work and when I get off. Some weekends are off limits, but other than that, we've worked out a good schedule. That should suffice, right?

I've never thought to question him and his needs because everytime we talk about it, he doesn't seem pleased that I do not agree with what he wants. But I'm glad that for now, he isn't pushing me to become a TPE and is hopefully enjoying our time together as much as I am.

He hasn't brought up that arrangement for maybe a week or two, so I'm relieved. I think he can sense my frustration sometimes, but he chooses not to bring up the subject.

"I need two sparkling waters with a splash of cranberry and squeeze of lime for Mr. Grey and me please, Alice," I tell the bartender with a smile on my face as she nods and goes to grab the drinks. I take a seat at the bar as I wait, thinking about the things Mr. Grey was doing to my body earlier.

I disobeyed him on purpose because I just love it when he's alpha, in control, and so dominant.

 _It's so fucking hot._

"Why are you blushing a delicious shade of red, Ana Steele?" A very familiar woman sits next to me and motions at the bartender.

"It's nothing," I mumble and feel my cheeks heating up. "I'm just ordering a drink."

"The look on your face tells me that it isn't just nothing," she states suggestively, and I can't help but heat up even more. "I'm wondering if it has to do with Grey, your _Master_." She winks, then scoots closer to me, "or is it because I'm in this tight leather bodysuit and you are refusing to look my way because you know that I look so fucking _good_ right now?" she says huskily.

God, the way she talks is so… sexy.

"No," I answered abruptly. "I was just thinking about the things Mr. Grey and I were doing before I came to the bar." I try to dismiss the conversation, but words continue to come out before I can stop them. "So what if I call him Master? That's what he _wants_ to be called, and I don't mind calling him that. I like it. Why are you so concerned all the time?" I snap.

"You know only _slaves_ call their Doms 'Master,' right?" she bites back. I don't understand why she's so concerned about my agreement with Mr. Grey. It's none of her business.

"It's per our agreement, so if he wants to be called as such, I will. But I'm _no_ slave. Do you understand?" I exclaim. "I shouldn't even be discussing this with you." I bite my tongue, not willing to get into this with her again.

"I just love seeing you all worked up. You're so… cute," she smirks.

I blush profusely at her words.

I hate how she affects me like this, but I just can't help it.

Kate Kavanagh is a Mistress and has been a member here for I'm not sure how long. She's so damned hot, and I can't help but notice her when she walks into the room. There's something about her that is so attractive, and I can't help but always wonder what would be like to have a Mistress. Kate would possibly be the only Mistress I'd be willing to give my submission to. I've never outright told her, but I'm sure she knows. Which is why she always talks to me, flirts with me, and talks about Mr. Grey whenever she gets the chance.

But my submission belongs to _him_.

I wouldn't betray that.

"I know my boundaries, Ms. Ana Steele. While I know at times, I can be a bit… forward. I just want to let you know that whenever your agreement ends with Mr. Grey, I'll be here. You know what nights I attend and that I do enjoy exhibition just as much as you seem to. So, I'll leave that up to you. Until next time, angel." Kate grabs her drink from the bartender and saunters off without letting me say another word.

I'm in utter shock as I watch her walk away with my jaw dropped down to the floor. I've never had a Domme express such interest in me. It's flattering. Also, her term of endearment is nice, but I love being Mr. Grey's 'kitten.'

I'm _his_.

"Here are your drinks, Miss Steele. I'm sorry it took awhile; I need to have my bar back grab some cranberry juice from our supply closet," she explains nervously.

"It's no problem, Alice. Thank you." I give her a small smile, grab the drinks, and head towards Mr. Grey's office.

As I'm walking toward his office, I hear shouting.

"Don't fuck with me, Clayton. She's _mine_. How many times have I told you that? You had your chance with her, and you blew it. You tried to go against her hard limits. Did you really expect her to stay with someone like you?!" His voice is full of rage and anger. "You dare come back to my club and storm into my office with your bogus arguments. Get over yourself, Clayton. You need to move along because Anastasia is mine and _only_ mine. I have no intention of letting her go." I smile at his affirmation. He doesn't want to let me go. I'm too afraid to walk in and interrupt their conversation, so I decide to stay close to the door but not make a peep.

"What the fuck are you trying to insinuate, Grey? We were testing her limits in the privacy of my home, and I thought I'd turn the heat up, so to speak. I had no idea that the bitch was completely against knife play. I thought we could have fun; I didn't expect her to safeword. I had no idea that she'd want to end our arrangement over something so stupid. I just thought we could try something new and spice things up," my previous Dom, Paul, tries to explain to Mr. Grey, and all it does is anger me.

How fucking dare he?

This is why I no longer do 'private' scenes where it's not somewhere safe with witnesses nearby. Paul fucked it up for me, and I don't know if I can forgive him for it.

"Well, too fucking bad, you dumb fuck. You went against her limits. How many times do I have to bring that up? You made the assumption. You fucked up. When someone tells you they don't want a knife anywhere near their body, that means _no_. So why don't you just get another submissive and move the fuck on? I'm tired of hearing your bitching. You're acting like a little pussy-whipped bitch about all of this. It's been how long since the agreement ended?"

"You know what, Grey? Fuck you! Fuck that bitch! Fuck this club!" Paul hisses. "I don't need to come here and _ask_ about Ana Steele. I damn well know you're fucking her. You guys have been doing exhibition every Friday and Saturday for _weeks_. I've _watched_. The bitch is so wet, so tight isn't she?" He yells, and then all I hear is a choking sound.

I take a peek into the office, and I'm shocked at the sight in front of me. Mr. Grey has his hands wrapped around Paul's neck and has him pushed up against the wall.

"If I ever hear you talk about my submissive or _any_ woman like that again, I will have your reputation _ruined_. Although, you've done that pretty much on your own now, haven't you?" A chill goes down my spine as I hear the distaste in his voice as he threatens Paul. "What's wrong? Cats got your tongue?" All I hear is a strained cough. "Don't you dare come at me in my club and talk to me with such disrespect. You pride yourself as a Dominant, but you're nothing but a fucking fake asshole." He spits, and I hear Paul continuing to grasp for air. "I'm serious, Clayton. You don't want to fuck with me. Stay away from Anastasia. I never want her to hear her name come out of your filthy mouth, again." I hear a thud, and I flinch. "Consider your membership revoked."

I hear shuffling, and suddenly Taylor, the doorman, comes rushing to Mr. Grey's office. "I want this piece of shit out of my office! He is no longer welcome in my club, and if I ever see his face here again, heads will be rolling. I'm not fucking around, Taylor. I put you at the door for a reason, and I do _not_ want to be disappointed," he says, and a 'yes, sir' is said out loud along with shuffling going around.

I compose myself with the drinks in my hand. As I prepare to walk in, Taylor opens the door with one hand gripping Paul's forearm. We share a glance for a brief moment, and fear rushes through my body.

"Oh, here's the bitch. Are you here to spread your legs wide for Grey, princess?" A smirk plays on his face, and I feel myself shrinking. Paul has always been somewhat nasty with his words, sometimes to the point that they feel like knives cutting into me. His words have stuck with me, haunted me, and hurt me in more ways than I'd ever been able to express.

 _I hate him for it._

I'm mustering up as much confidence as I can to say something when I hear Mr. Grey's voice.

"Did I just hear you address my submissive?" He roars as he once again takes Paul by the neck and pushes him against the wall where I happen to be standing. The drinks fall to the ground, and I begin to shake. "Didn't I just tell you never to insult my submissive or any woman for that matter." Mr. Grey's chilling tone causes me to shake more.

The unpleasant words that Paul used to say to me begin to repeat in my head, and I can't control my emotions any longer. I start to retreat to the other side of the wall and slump to the ground, hugging myself. Every negative thing he's ever said to me is now echoing like a mantra in my mind. My vision becomes blurry as my heart begins to race.

" _You're nothing but a beat up whore that I sink my dick into whenever I fucking want."_

" _Why the fuck is anal play a hard limit for you? Can you not handle it?"_

 _"I'm your Dominant. I'm in control, always. You will do as I please even if you don't fucking like it. You're like my sex toy, and that's all your good for."_

 _"I've had submissives that were so much sexier than you. I don't even know why I'm still with you. I should just drop you, but I love to torture you."_

Everything keeps replaying in my head, and I know I'm losing my self-control. A sob escapes from my chest, and I can no longer keep the tears at bay. I close my eyes and try to control my breathing, deep breathes in and out.

"You need to leave and leave _now_. I'm not fucking around anymore, Clayton. This was the last straw. You will no longer have access to _any_ BDSM club in the state of Washington, trust me. You're as good as toast," Mr. Grey snarls, and I quickly open my eyes. Taylor has Paul by the arm again and is dragging him out of the hallway. Paul is bloody and bruised, while Mr. Grey is rolling down his sleeves.

I stare at him with newfound admiration, unable to move.

My savior, my Dominant.

"Kitten," his voice softens as I watch him approach me slowly. "Are you okay, my kitten?" He kneels in front of me as soon as he reaches me. I nod my head, and he tenderly runs the back of his hands on my left cheek.

I melt into his touch.

"Yes, Master. I'm so sorry about coming back so late, the drinks spilling, and-" He silences me with his finger.

"Kitten, I don't want you to apologize. Unless there's something you aren't telling me, then I don't want another apology coming out of the pretty mouth of yours." He wiggles his eyebrow at me, and I catch his sexual innuendo. "It was Clayton's fault, but he's been dealt with, I assure you." He takes my hand gently, and I stand up. "Let's go back to the office. Forget about the drinks. I'll have Alice come and deliver some for us." He flashes me a smile, and I know that I'm blushing.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Master."

"Only this once," he winks at me as we head towards his office. As soon as we enter the office and he closes the door, I find myself pushed up against it with his lips devouring mine. "You are mine!" he whispers aggressively against my lips. "Even when we have a crowd of people watching us when we scene on stage, your body, your submission… it belongs to _me_." I want to say something, but every time I do, his lips glue back to mine in a searing, hot kiss.

I'm beginning to feel dizzy.

He pulls away from my lips and stares straight into my eyes. His eyes are full of carnal lust and animalistic need. His large hand grasps my throat and tightens slightly.

It's uncomfortable, but I can breathe.

 _It's fucking hot_.

"I want you to remember, to know who you belong to, kitten." He demands as his grip on my throat becomes tighter, and it turns me the fuck on. "You like that?" I want to speak, but I can't. So instead, I nod. He cups my pussy with his hand and applies pressure, "I love your pussy, kitten. Now I want to see it bare." He begins to loosen his grip on my throat. "I want you to strip for me."

"Yes, Master," I gasp, and he lets go of my throat completely, then kisses me ever so gently on the lips. He goes to his desk and grabs his chair, placing it in the middle of his office.

He takes a seat, and I compose myself for a few moments as I watch him, transfixed by the alpha-man sitting in front of me. As soon as he nods, my eyes drop respectfully to the floor, and I begin to strip for my Master.

I'm naked as the day I was born and feeling a little naughty.

"May I approach you, Master?" I purr.

"Slowly. I want you to approach me slowly. I want to watch your hips sway as you walk. I want to watch your hair fall freely against your beautiful, pale skin. I want to watch your tits jiggle. I'm committing this to memory as I watch your magnificent body approach me. I want you to walk so painfully slow that the anticipation sets you on fire. It's as if everything is happening in slow motion. Everything you feel will be heightened because you know how much I want you," he says huskily. "Go on, kitten. Come to Master's lap. I'm eager to have you now that we're alone." I hear him pat his leg and I begin to walk the way he describes.

I'm committing this to memory, too. In this very moment, I feel... _powerful_. I do this to him.

No one else does.

He makes me feel confident, sexy and wanted.

I take a seat on his lap, and he growls as he grabs onto my butt cheek and latches onto my neck.

"I fucking love your ass, have I told you that, kitten? Have I told you how much I love your body?" He begins to suck hard on the pulse point of my neck, and I lean away to give him more access. "You love it when I leave marks on your body, don't you? You love it when I claim your body as mine." He sinks his teeth into my neck and bites gently.

"Y-y-yes, Master," I replied huskily.

"Want to play, kitten?" He takes another bite to my neck and then sucks hard.

"If it pleases you, Master."

"Oh, I'd love to play. I always love to play with you. Do you want to hear the many things I'd do to your delicious body?" he murmurs as he kisses down my neck.

I don't speak; I'm so lost in the sensations.

"I didn't hear you, kitten. You know I don't like to be ignored."

"Sorry, Master. I'm just… I'm enjoying your lips on me."

He begins to leave marks on my boobs, then latches onto my nipple, and grazes it with his teeth causing them to harden even more. "That's no excuse, kitten. If you don't answer me, I'll stop, and there will be no play time. Do you want that?"

"No. I want to play, Master," I quickly reply.

"Very well. Stand up and get into position. I'd like to tie you up and suspend you."

I scoot off of his lap, then kneel with my palms resting upwards and eyes downcast. I hear him walking around his office as I sit there quietly, waiting for the next round of instructions. As soon as I hear the closet door shut, there's a knock on the office door.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Grey barks. "I am busy right now!"

"Mr. Grey, it's Taylor. I think it's best that we speak face to face." I can hear the seriousness in Taylor's voice, and it doesn't sound good.

"For fuck's sake! Didn't I tell you that I'm busy right now?" Mr. Grey barks again and throws a blanket in my direction. "Stand up!" I comply, "Put that on for now and sit on the couch quietly." He demands and acts quickly then sit on the couch in the corner.

"I swear to God, Taylor! This better be good fucking news, or I swear, I'll fire your ass!" He opens the door, and Taylor enters swiftly and takes a seat without acknowledging me. Mr. Grey takes a seat behind his desk. "Go on. Speak, Taylor! I don't have all day! I've got things to fucking do. This couldn't wait for the team meeting we have before the club opens for the night?" He starts to tap his finger on the desk, which is a sign that he is completely and utterly pissed the fuck off.

"As you requested, Paul Clayton's membership has been revoked. I made sure Sawyer got onto that immediately."

"Great. That fucker doesn't deserve to be permitted into any club in Washington."

"I agree. But what concerns me is the way he looked at Miss Steele and the things he said." Taylor looks into my direction with a face full of concern. I take the blanket that's wrapped around me and wrap it tighter.

"What?! What did he say? Just come out with it, Taylor. My patience is wearing thin."

"He threatened to kidnap Miss Steele if that's what it takes. He kept on repeating how she is his and that just because you've revoked his membership, it doesn't mean that he doesn't have eyes and ears in the club."

My ears perk up to the mention of 'kidnap' and 'eyes and ears.' I close my eyes and begin to practicing my breathing techniques. I need to calm down. This is no place to have a panic attack.

Once I open them back up, I'm staring into the darkest shade of gray. The look on Mr. Grey's face is murderous. I can see the rage in his eyes; his expression is full of anger and hate.

"He threatened my submissive? Is he fucking insane? I'll kill the fucker!" He seethes. "Leave my office, NOW!" He looks directly into Taylor's eyes and points to the door. "We will address this during the team meeting. For now, I want you to assist Luke with looking into the other members. If there are any red flags, I want their file pulled to the side."

Taylor nods and walks out the office.

"Kitten, come here, NOW!" Mr. Grey yells, and I immediately walk over to his desk. "I want you to have a seat. We have something we need to discuss," he growls, and I take a seat in hopes not to upset him further.

"Yes, Master?" I ask nervously.

"You heard what Taylor has just mentioned. Your life is being threatened. Clayton is obviously not going to stop. He's a sick bastard, and I will not let him get anywhere near you."

"I understand, Master. Thank you for the concern."

"That's not all. I think this is the best time that we talk about the TPE arrangement. I think that would be best while Clayton is out there."

"But Master I-"

"Why _but_ , Miss Steele?"

Oh, I'm _Miss Steele_ now?

"I just… I still am not okay with a TPE agreement. I don't feel like it's necessary. I can take care of myself," I explain, annoyed by this subject being brought up again.

He's trying to find an excuse to use this situation to his advantage. I understand that Paul is a loose cannon, but I think I can take care of myself. I don't need to be at Mr. Grey's mercy twenty-four seven. He already has me most of the days out of the week, but to be his submissive at all times of the day… That won't do. I still have a life outside of our agreement, out of this club.

He doesn't seem to understand that.

"Mr. Grey, I am touched that you are concerned about my safety, but I think I can handle myself pretty well. I have security in the lobby of my apartment and cameras as well. They have a list of approved visitors, and Paul is definitely not one of them. So don't worry, Mr. Grey. I'll be safe." I explain. "I don't think we should rehash this subject because my decision still stands. I know you don't particularly like my answer, but you will respect it."

"Are you sure, Ms. Steele? The TPE arrangement would be prudent in light of the threats being made. Please, consider this."

"I have considered it, and it's still a no, Mr. Grey. I'm fine, happy even, with our current arrangement. I wouldn't change a thing," I express sternly while hoping this is the last mention of that. I know he'll never agree with my decision, but I'd appreciate it if he would take my 'no' as a _final_ 'no.'

"Fine, but-"

"Mr. Grey." I clear my throat and raise my shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. "I do enjoy being your submissive, don't get me wrong. I don't mind being under your control in this office and at this club. But outside of this place, I have a life. It's a life that I would like to live freely. Surely you understand that. I'm not a slave, and I never will be."

"I'm not asking you to be a slave. I'm asking you to consider-" I cut him off by putting my hand up. I don't care if he finds this disrespectful; I don't think he understands me.

"If we were to have a TPE arrangement, I'd be under your control both in and outside of the scene, yes?"

He nods.

"And even while I'm at work or hanging out with friends, you'd still have control over me, yes?"

He nods.

"And I'd have to make your every meal and wait for you to come home, yes?"

He nods, again.

"Well, you see my problem here. I don't want to be controlled outside of this club. I don't want to have to answer to your every whim. I am not your _doll_ , your _maid_ , your _slave,_ or anything like that. Yet that's what it seems like the arrangement you want entails. I've read over that contract when you asked me the last couple of times, and it's not at all appealing to me."

He stays silent for a few moments, not saying a word but just looking at me.

"Fine. Have it your way, Ms. Steele." His jaw clenches as he's furiously tapping his fingers away on his desk. "I want what's best for you."

 _What's best for me?_ He thinks that's what's best for me?

"Well, I think I'll head home and get ready for tonight's scene, Mr. Grey. I don't think I'm needed here." I'm done with this conversation. I get up from my seat, grab my clothes, and quickly put them on.

"Very well." He stands from behind his desk and walks towards the door. "I do have a couple of things to do that don't require your presence, although I expect you back at seven pm. You'd better be ready, Ms. Steele. I didn't have my way with you earlier, and I _will_ tonight. You can count on it." He walks out the office slamming the door.

He's acting like such a man-child.

As I exit the club, I can't help but think about how good my day was, and now it's left me frustrated.

I understand that Mr. Grey wants to do the arrangement that he sees fit. But he needs to realize that it's something that I don't want to do. If Mr. Grey keeps pressing the matter, I'm going to have to rethink our arrangement.

I love submitting to him, but I'm not willing to commit to being his submissive every minute of the day.

If he thinks anything will convince me otherwise, he has another thing coming.

* * *

 **Oh, Mr. Grey! ;) I seriously love writing him! It's so different and fun! I know, Christian is an ass. But please trust me. The journey I have planned for both CG/AS gives them room for growth!**

 **Then, There was You should be updated really soon! :)**

 **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave me a review!**


End file.
